Silence Falls Someone Weeps
by BloddyRose13
Summary: He was her past, her present, her future. And she was his anchor, the only thing kept him interested in the world after thousands of years. And to each other, they were the only ones who mattered in their world. No pairings OC character death


AN: Okay so I love the Silence, why? No idea and I thought it would be fun to write about a Silence befriending a human, so I did. And here it is! I do not own Doctor Who, but Nancy is mine. Please enjoy.

They had met many times throughout her life, and every time he left she should have forgotten him. She did, she would never be able to tell anyone what he looked like, but she always remembered what he did for her and what they had together. He was her past, her present, her future. And she was his anchor, the only thing kept him interested in the world after thousands of years. And to each other, they were the only ones who mattered in their world.

Soft sobs echoed through the darkened room. The smell of rotting wood wafted about the space much like any other old house. The moon bleached the fluttering tattered curtains and was the only light in the wood paneled room. A little girl sat in the far corner, her thin form hardly visible as she cried, body huddled in on itself.  
>"Please, take me home. Please let me go home." The man who had taken her wasn't there. He wasn't listening to her. But someone was. A shadow fell over her and she gave a small hiccupping gasp escaped her and scurried further into the wall. Her green eyes wide and terrified.<br>The man wasn't the monster she'd been expecting. He was tall and pale and his skin shown like diamonds in the moon light. "Will you help me? Will you please take me home?" The man gave a small nod, holding out his hand to her. She hesitated. What if he just wanted to hurt her too?  
>"I will take you home." He hissed softly. "Come with me." The little girl placed her hand in his, the feel of his skin so different then her own. She hardly made it to his waist when she was on her feet, though she wasn't on them for long as her shaky knees gave out and she landed on the floor again. "Sssssleep."<br>"No," she murmured feebly as her eyes began to slip shut. "I want to go home."  
>"Sssssleep, you will awake at home." He noticed her continued resistance and pushed a little harder. "Ssssleep Nanccccy and you will be home." That was the first time they met, and he saved her from the monster man.<p>

The next time she saw him was walking home from school four years later. He was standing in the corner of her eye; she would have missed him entirely if not for the sharp tug in the pit of her stomach as it jumped into her throat. Her friends noticed her pale and stumble slightly.

"I'm fine, just feeling a bit sick." She said, her English accent lifting in her sudden wave of nerves.

"Oh, are you going to be alright the rest of the way home?" one of the other twelve year olds said.

"I'll be fine, I better get on. I'll see you tomorrow." Her friends smiled and walked off, and she turned back towards the man. "Hello." She said shyly. He nodded at her. "You're my angel; you saved me when I was little." He nodded again.

"Yessss I sssaved you. But I am no angel." He hissed as she approached him. They could both see each other better in the day light. She was still little, only a few inches taller than she was when they'd first met. Her eyes were darker now, a deep emerald green unlike their former jade. Her hair was brighter though, now a soft brunette rather than the chocolate brown it had been when she was young and it flowed over her shoulders and down her back, two small silver ribbons tied into it above her ears for seemingly no purpose. She wore a light pink backpack with purple butterflies strewn across it, little white tennis shoes, denim shorts, and a plain baby blue tee-shirt. She looked healthier and more vibrant than she had when he's first met her, not that that was a surprise. She had moved away from those memories. Even gone so far to leave the country and come to America.

"What are you then?" She questioned, looking at the strange creature. He didn't frighten her, even now, in a normal setting. Because why should he really? He had saved her when she was young and he looked the same then, why would she fear him now.

"Sssomething elssse."

"I didn't remember what you looked like."

"You will never remember me."

"Why not?" The innocence in her eyes compelled him to speak.

"It… isss complicated…"

"Grown ups always say that." She mumbled, looking down at her shoes, scuffing the small toes into the dirt. "What was I…" She looked back up. "I forgot. When I looked down, I forgot I was with you."

"Yesss."

"Will you take me home?"

"Why?" He questioned, head tilting slightly as she tugged on the tips of her hair.

"I want you to… please?" Nancy implored in a small voice. She heard him give a soft hiss before he took a few steps closer to her.

"come along then." He muttered, extending his hand towards her. The child beamed up at him and placed her hand in his. Her eyes stayed on him the entire walk. Not willing to forget him one second sooner than she had to.

***  
>He continued to grace her with his presence fleetingly for the next several years, until she graduated high school. She still smiled when she was able to remember him, standing among the crowd of parents and she was torn between beaming at him and crying, she did a little of both. She kept a picture, in a locket he had given her, saying that it had once belonged to her great-grandmother. They both were there and this allowed her to remember at any time she chose. Nancy was nineteen now, living in a small house that she was renting from a family friend as she went through college on a scholarship, she was studying –and making breakthroughs in- the prevention of memory loss and the reversal of amnesia. She had been a test subject herself in some of the trials, now she no longer had fragments of her memory missing when he stayed with her for too long.<p>

He said soon there would come a time when he would have to leave her forever. She hoped that before then she would be able to perfect the antidote, so that she would be able to remember her angle so she wouldn't lose him completely.

She wasn't prepared for that end to come so soon, so unexpectedly.

When he knocked on the door, her delight was a tangible thing in the air. With an excited laugh she had thrown her arms around him, and he'd allowed it briefly. He wasn't the most affectionate of creatures, but he wasn't the cruelest by far.

"What are you doing here?" She said as she let him in and shut and bolted the door behind him. "I marked the calendar; you're not supposed to be back for another month." He hissed slightly from where he was standing in the middle of the room. "What's wrong?" Nancy questioned quietly, coming up to stand behind him.

"This is the last time I will be visiting you Nancy…" He hissed softly, his hand on her hair like she was a small child again.

"What? Why?" she was ashamed in the way her voice trembled.

"The Doctor's Wife…" He murmured and she could see blood dribbling past his fingers while one of his hands clutched his side. There was a short high-pitched noise coming from the front door before two men and women came rushing through. Nancy shouted her surprise when the older woman aimed a gun at her friend, and she wrapped her arms around him, to shield him from fire.

"No! Who are you? Get out of my house!"

"Doctor?" The red haired one said her Scottish accent prominent in her tone. The man in front with floppy chestnut hair held out his arms to signal the others to stop, a small long metal object in his hand.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, these are my friends Amy, Rory, and River, and your name is?"

"Very annoyed. Get out of my house before I call the police."

"Doctor I can't get a clear shot." The blonde woman who she could now identify as River spoke.

"You did this? Stay away from him!"

"Okay so is it safe to assume that she'd being controlled?" Rory asked quietly and the Doctor assessed her.

"no…this is something new… A human who can see and knows that a Silence is with her but doesn't have to look at him." Nancy grabbed a vase from the side table not daring to stray more than two inches from her angel and threw it at the four in the door way. Each of which gave a yelp as glass rained over them.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Doctor, people are going to hear her and we need to make sure that he doesn't tell anyone." River spoke, finger on the trigger. The Doctor looked on edge, as if he couldn't decide whether the woman was right or not.

"Nancy," he hissed to her quietly, "I'm going to need you to move. Run away, I don't want you to get hurt."

"no, I don't want to leave, you're hurt." She all but whimpered in return.

"Leave." She felt her legs tense under her.

"No."  
>"Leave Nancy." He ordered again, a little more forcefully. She recognized the feeling; it was the same as when he had told her to go to sleep when she was a child. An irresistible compulsion.<p>

"no, no, no, don't make me go." Once more, once more and she would leave and he would have protected her from harm one final time.

"Leave Nancy." There were tears as she let go of him and her legs forced her to the front door where the strangers parted to let her through. Seconds later she heard the cackle of electricity and an odd sound that was vaguely reminiscent of a gunshot. A thud of a body against the floor was what allowed her to turn back and stare at him. Lying motionless on the floor, the lights around him flickering out. She let out a strangled cry and with him dead, his compulsion failing, Nancy rushed back in to his side.

"No, no, no, no, no." Tears hot and wet were flowing endlessly. "Monsters!" She screeched at the four not fleeing from the house. "You murdered him! You murdered him!" The Doctor paused, his eyes mirroring her own, tortured and unforgiving, before he was gone, running after his friends. Nancy sat there and cried over the body of her life-long friend, wishing more than she ever had before that he would never fade from her mind.


End file.
